I did it for him
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Minewt! What I imagined would have happened if Minho found Newt's note and saw what he asked Thomas to do. Warning: suicidal themes and intense feels so prepare yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Newt sat in the empty berg staring at the walls. _He hated this, he hated it so much. _He'd been alone in the berg for so long he couldn't take it anymore. Some guy's had showed up and Newt barely hid in time before they entered the berg. He'd almost gotten taken away with out a chance to say goodbye. The thought drove Newt crazy.

Then again maybe that was just the flare.

He heard the berg hatch open. _Shuck. They're back, they're back and they're going to take me away! _Just as he was about to go hide when he heard Thomas and Minho yelling his name.

Newt felt the happiest he'd felt in a long time, and he ran to meet them. Minho ran towards and Newt readied himself for a hug. As soon as they met Minho grabbed and slammed him against the wall.

"Minho! What the shuck are you doing? Are you out of your buggin' mind?" he spat and tried to shove Minho off of him, but Minho was too strong.

Minho shoved a crumpled up piece of paper into Newt's face "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He yelled. Newt realized it was the note he wrote to Tommy. _Why did Minho have that note? He was never supposed to see it. He was never supposed to know._

"Minho... I..." his voice broke and he didn't know what to say. Just then Jorge and Thomas grabbed Minho and pulled him off Newt.

"LET GO ME!" he yelled "this isn't about you! This is between me and Newt!"

"Really?" Newt yelled "cause I'm pretty sure it's between me and Tommy! You were never supposed to see that note! Dammit Tommy why did you give him the note?"

Thomas stared at him, looking hurt and confused. "It fell out of my pocket... He read it before I got to."

"Alright you muchachos need to calm down. Minho go into the other room and get yourself under control. We don't have a lot of time before we need to go back into the city so figure things out alright?" Jorge said. Everyone simply nodded, except for Minho who just stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The tension in the room was unbearable. Everyone stood there silently staring at Newt. "What are you bloody looking at? Someone tell me everything that happened in the city"

Thomas stared for another moment before saying "yea, alright" and started telling him everything.

* * *

After Thomas had told Newt everything that happened, Newt no longer had any excuses to avoid talking to Minho. "I better go talk to him" he said as he stood up. He opened the door to see Minho sitting on the bed holding a gun.

"Minho! What the bloody hell are you doing with a gun?"

Minho looked up at Newt, his eyes were red and puffy and there was a tear rolling down his cheek.

"_Minho" _Newt whispered as he sat down next to him.

"Thomas doesn't know, does he?" Minho said in a shakey voice "he doesn't know how you got your limp. That's why you gave him the note, not me. Right?"

"Yea..." Newt said "I just.. I didn't think you'd do it if I gave it to you... Since you know I gave up once before... and that I regretted it..." Newt tried with all his might not to cry, but he could feel the tears burn his eyes.

"This is different, _you know it's different." _Minho said "everything's different now. Everyone's dead or dying. You know, back then when you jumped I never understood why you did it. The idea of giving up... seemed ridiculous. But now..."

"Minho stop" Newt said "just stop right now. You have to live. If I'm not going to, then you have to. I bloody care more about you than myself anywa-"

Suddenly Minho was kissing Newt. At first Newt was shocked, he didn't know how to react. He felt a rush of anger that made him shove Minho away. He wanted to punch him for doing something like that. Punch him over and over again until he was bloody and bru-

_STOP. This isn't you. This is the flare eating at your brain. You wanted that to happen. You've wanted that to happen for years. _

Newt pushed his anger down. _I'm not letting them take this from me. _He moved closer to Minho and stared at him for a moment before closing the gap between them. He put a hand on Minho's cheek and moved his lips against his.

After what seemed like forever they separated, Minho leaned his forehead against Newt's. "I've wanted to do that for so long" he whispered.

"So have I" Newt said.

"I love you" Minho said in a quiet voice, Newt couldn't help but notice the tears rolling down Minho's face.

Newt let the tears escape his own eyes as he whispered "I love you too."

* * *

Thomas, Brenda and Jorge were eating dinner when they heard it.

When they heard the gun go off.

They burst into the room to see Minho sobbing violently, holding Newt, and completely soaked in blood. The gun was lying on the floor next to them.

Newt wasn't moving.

Thomas collapsed onto the ground.

"I did it for him" Minho whispered "I swear. It's what he wanted. It's what he wanted...I did it for him..."

* * *

**Oh god. Why did I write this? I've caused myself pain. Please let me know your thoughts on the story. /3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter one D: anywhom here's one **

**I own nothing! James Dashner owns it all!**

* * *

It took over an hour for Jorge to convince Minho to let go of Newt's body. When he finally did Jorge carried him away, to where Minho didn't know, but for the time being he didn't have the energy to care. Thomas was still lying on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Minho hadn't moved, he was completely still, and staring at the blood stain on the bed.

Brenda stepped towards Minho, "Minho... Maybe you should go get cleaned up..." Minho made no indication he heard her. She looked over at Thomas, and crouched down next to him. "Thomas, you guys need to- this isn't healthy."

Thomas slowly stood up, he walked towards Minho and placed a hand on Minho's shoulder. "Come on," he whispered. Minho slowly stood up, and Thomas lead him to the bathroom. Minho didn't resist when Thomas removed his shirt and scrubbed the dried blood from his body. Afterwards Thomas lead him to the other bedroom and tucked him into the bed.

As Thomas started to walk out of the room Minho finally spoke, "were you going to do it?"

Thomas turned and looked at him for a moment.

"I don't know."

Minho just nodded and rolled over. With that Thomas left the room.

* * *

_They were leaning against a tree eating dinner. Newt was laughing so hard at something Minho had said, that he'd spit out his water. Minho laughed at him as Newt tried to clean up the mess. "This is all your fault!" Newt laughed. _

_"Not my fault I'm shucking hilarious," Minho said. He took a napkin and leaned over to wipe some of the water off Newt's chest. Newt froze and turned his head to look at Minho. Their faces were so close Minho could feel Newt's breath on his cheeks. Minho wanted to kiss him so badly. More than anything in his life. But for some reason, he couldn't. He pulled away and blushed. __Suddenly Minho realized what was going on._

_"This is a dream isn't it?" Minho asked, "or is it a memory?"_

_Newt smiled at him. "It's both, ya dumb shank."_

_Minho smiled as Newt leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Every inch of him lit up, pure joy flooded his body. He wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life. But he felt Newt pull away._

_When Minho opened his eyes, Newt was gone. "Newt?" he asked. Suddenly the glade started to fade away. "Newt!" he yelled, and soon enough the glade was gone and Minho was falling into a pit of blackness. "NEWT! NEWT HELP ME!"_

* * *

Thomas ran into the room where Minho was screaming. "NEWT! NEWT WHERE ARE YOU? HELP, NEWT!" He was flailing back and forth on the bed, and Thomas grabbed his shoulders.

"Minho, Minho wake up!" he yelled.

Minho's eyes flew open, "what's going on? Where's Newt? Thomas, where's Newt?"

"Minho..." Thomas said, "you were having a bad dream."

Reality flooded back to Minho and he was silent for a while. He was breathing hard and he was drenched in sweat. "Yea," he mumbled "and I'd really like to wake up."

* * *

**I've given myself feels once again. Oh lordy. Well please let me know what you think!**


End file.
